


I’ll bribe my way into you heart

by Making_excuses, Wild_Strawberry



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bribery, M/M, not so young love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Making_excuses/pseuds/Making_excuses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Strawberry/pseuds/Wild_Strawberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bernie and Vladimir meet up to give each other bribes, things escalate from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll bribe my way into you heart

**Author's Note:**

> As always Ciro0 has been betaing and helping me write. So thank you? We'd also like to apologize for any mental scarring we might or might not give you.

“Bernie?” Putin asked as someone knocked at his office door. He had been waiting for the Englishman to come and find him, after their last game of _who can bribe who the least discreetly without the media catching on._

“Vlad,” Bernie said as he stepped into the office, smile on his face, but as he kept telling himself more importantly a bribe in his hands.

“Bernie,” He said, standing up to greet his comrade properly, opening one of the hidden compartments on his desk to find the bribe he had carefully picked out for Bernie hoping the other man would like what he had picked out. It was so boring only giving money all the time.

“How is liberating Ukraine going?” Bernie asked, sitting down in the chair across from the leader of the not so free world.

“As expected, did you finish paying off the bribery charge?” Vladimir asked, getting more comfortable in his chair, letting the other man see more of his emotions than he’d normally let people in on.

********

“How do we get it up?” Bernie asked as they got comfortable on the sofa in Vladimir’s hotel room.

“We take a page out of DC’s book and use viagra, _my sweet winter storm_ ,” Vladimir replied, bending down so he could kiss the other man, he carefully placed the small packet in the Brit’s hands, receiving an envelope back.

“I never need any help when I am around you, _sweet buttercup_ ,” Bernie replied. “But maybe just one?” he added as an afterthought, when he remembered he was not a young man anymore, hadn’t been for centuries.

“You are such a slut,” Putin grinned as he swallowed the viagra, handing the other pill to the other man.

“I’m only a slut for you,” Bernie grinned after swallowing the pill, taking Vladimir's hand in his before giving it a tug and kissing him.“Let’s get more comfortable,” he whispered between kisses.

“Yeah, let’s,” Bernie replied dragging Vladimir behind him to the bed, pushing him down so he was sitting at the edge, Bernie got down on his knees, pulling down Vladimir’s pants, before bending down and placing a kiss on the tip of his dick.

“What should I pay you?” Vladimir barely got out between moans, tangling his fingers in Bernie’s hair.

“You couldn’t afford that bribe _my dear grizzly_ , but I’ll give you this one for free,” Bernie pulled off to inform Vladimir before getting back to the job at hand, or more accurately, mouth.

Vladimir couldn’t believe his luck, this not so young, but still handsome man was quite literally on his knees for him and seemed like he couldn’t love it more. Maybe next time he could tie him up and see how much he could make the pretty mouth work. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer** We are really, really not saying that either of these people have done any of the things we have written in this story. It is all fictional and should not be taken seriously.


End file.
